El Angelito del Abuelo
by EugeBlack
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. “Secuela de El Hombre en la Cama de Draco”. Nadie debería pasar por dos colapsos, pero la suerte de Lucius Malfoy ha ido de mal en peor en los últimos cuatro años. Todo comenzó cuando Harry Potter se convirtió en el Hombre en la Cama de Draco.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR. Esta historia le pertenece a Cyane Snape. Yo solo la traduzco.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Más vale tarde que nunca, aquí he vuelto con la secuela de "El Hombre en la cama de Draco" _

_Reitero, "El Hombre en la cama…" y "El Angelito del Abuelo" son traducciones de los fics de Cyane Snape. _

_Espero que les guste la historia y muchísimas gracias por todos los rewiews que dejaron en la primera parte. _

"**El Angelito del Abuelo"**

_Voy a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. _

Al haber escogido una carrera bastante riesgosa en la etapa temprana de mi vida, siempre he sabido que moriría de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

_Bueno, la otra opción es una muerte rápida y tormentosa. _

Sí, rápida y tortuosa sería mi otra opción, si tuviera poder de decisión.

_Con la suerte que tengo, la tendré lenta y dolorosa, combinada con tormentosa y agonizante. Sí, es lo único que puedo ver en mi futuro el día de hoy. Lento. Doloroso. Tormentoso. Agonizante. _

_En días como estos, deseo que Lord Voldemort todavía estuviera rondando, lanzando maldiciones y torturando. Él era un paseo en el parque en comparación a la muerte que ahora voy a experimentar. Campos de concentración no saben nada de tortura, en comparación con mi familia. _

Mi encantadora esposa, Narcissa, ella preferiría la muerte lenta y dolorosa. Me enterraría en la arena, con miel sobre mi cabeza para que las hormigas se coman lentamente toda mi piel.

_¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? ¿Por qué siempre juegan sucio y de las maneras más malvadas? Si el Lord Oscuro hubiera decidido que todos sus Mortífagos fueran mujeres, el Bando de la Luz hubiera caído en poco tiempo. _

Mi hijo, Draco… puedo ver que él preferiría una tortura rápida. Él estará tan molesto que no podrá controlar su magia. Sus hormonas tomarán el control. Unas cuantas maldiciones bien lanzadas, seguido de un rápido _Avada Kedavra. Sí, solo puedo esperar que Draco sea el que se entere primero._

Pero mi suerte, durante los últimos cuatro años, siempre ha salido de mal en peor, desde aquél día en que mi hijo trajo a casa a su nuevo esposo. Ese fue el día en que mi suerte se fue por el desagüe.

Mi yerno, Harry Potter-Malfoy, escogería torturarme lentamente. Él me enterraría en la arena con miel sobre mi cabeza, para que las hormigas comieran lentamente toda mi piel, luego me sacaría de mi tumba, y me cortaría en pedacitos. Si por casualidad todavía estuviera respirando, me mandaría unas cuantas maldiciones bien lanzadas, seguido de un rápido _Avada Kedavra.  
_

Harry aprendió muchas maldiciones oscuras terribles mientras entrenaba para derrotar al Lord Oscuro. No ha tenido casi oportunidad de usar alguna de la vasta colección que tiene. Él conoce un repertorio impresionante de infligir cosas malvadas en el cuerpo humano. Se le fue negado el chance de usar algo de eso cuando simplemente le disparó al antiguo Tom Riddle con mi propia arma… en mi terraza… hace tres Navidades.

_Probablemente debería suicidarme. Suicidio tiene que ser mejor que mi destino actual. Merlin, cómo deseo que el viejo Tom estuviera de vuelta para maldecirme y torturarme. Cualquier cosa para evitar que encare a mi familia. Cualquier cosa para evitar sufrir la furia de Narcissa, Draco y… Harry. Pensar en lo que el Chico Maravilla hará cuando se entere, hace que mi piel se encoja. _

¿Qué he hecho para provocar tanta rabia en mi familia?

He hecho lo imperdonable.

Perdí a la bebé.

No 'perdí a la bebé' en el sentido de aborto o algo así. Quiero decir 'perdí a la bebé' en el sentido de que he perdido a mi adorada nieta Lucienne en algún lugar en el Callejón Diagon.

& Más temprano en ese día &

Una muy hermosa, aunque algo vacante, cabeza rubia se asomó al comedor mientras estaba removiendo mi té.

"Lucius, querido… ¿Por favor podrías ir a chequear a Harry y Draco? Su cita con Poppy es a las diez, y sé que ellos quieren saludar a Albus y a Severus antes del chequeo de Draco."

Dejé de mirar mis huevos fritos y cuestioné a mi tonta esposa, "Preciosa, ¿por qué tú no puedes chequear a los chicos?"

Ella tuvo los nervios de darme su brillante sonrisa. "Oh tontito, tengo una cita en cinco minutos para mi cabello. Ya voy en camino a la puerta. ¡Ta-ta!"

Y entonces, se desvaneció. Intenté suspirar con todo el dolor que mi corazón podía emitir, pero no había nadie alrededor que apreciara mi tormento. Me resigné ante mi destino y subí las escaleras para recordarles a 'los chicos' la cita que tenían.

_Realmente odio ir a las habitaciones de mi hijo._ Desde la noche en que trajo al Chico Maravilla como mi nuevo yerno, he sido sometido a la peor suerte que algún hombre ha tenido. También he sido forzado a ser testigo de los actos más perversos de abominación. ¿Así que por qué hoy sería diferente?

La puerta de la habitación de Draco y Harry no tenía seguro. _Quizá mi suerte ha cambiado._ Cuando miré al otro lado de la habitación, me di cuenta que mi suerte estaba tan mala como siempre. Mi hermoso hijo embarazado de seis meses todavía estaba en la cama, cogiéndose al Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. _Bueno, por lo menos Draco está arriba. Es una lástima que él no estaba arriba hace seis meses, y entonces no estaríamos en este desastre. _

Sabía que ninguno de los jóvenes se había percatado de mi llegada. Cuatro años atrás me habría desmayado… o habría considerado vomitar. Pero en los últimos cuatro años accidentalmente he visto a mi hijo y a su esposo fornicando en casi todas las habitaciones de mi elegante mansión.

Después de una sesión particularmente instructiva, ordené que la mesa del comedor fuera completamente limpiada y vuelta a barnizar. Pasaron semanas para que pudiera _considerar_ la posibilidad de volver a comer ahí.

"¿Padre? ¿Te… importa?"

_Bueno, de hecho sí, pero no me han dado una opción en cuatro años._

"Draco, si cerraras la puerta, nadie tendría en infortunio de observar este asqueroso ritual de apareamiento."

Draco se separó de Harry y enrolló la sábana alrededor de su hinchado cuerpo. Harry saltó de la cama y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta.

"Draco, ¿alguna vez tú y Harry han pensado en mudarse a una casa propia? Estaré encantado de pagarla."

Draco se atrevió a poner sus ojos en blanco. "Padre, no seas ridículo. Sabes que Madre nunca permitiría que nos alejáramos de la Mansión. Y tú extrañarías a Lucy. Ella sería muy infeliz si su abuelo no estuviera ahí todos los días para malcriarla."

& & &

Tengo que admitirlo. Malcrío al pequeño monstruo. No se confundan. Yo amo a mi nieta, pero ella lleva el género 'consentido' a un nuevo nivel. _Quizá soy el culpable… No… imposible… no tengo defectos._ Lucienne es educada, con buenos modales y encantadora, pero tiene a la mayoría del Mundo Mágico en su pequeña mano de tres años. Eso me incluye. No puedo resistir sus grandes ojos verdes que se encuentran detrás de su color rubio pálido Malfoy.

Lucienne, o Lucy- el sobrenombre _común_ que sus padres le colocaron-, es una pequeña bruja precoz. No hay duda de que mi nieta es una bruja poderosa, después de todo Harry Cojonudo Potter es su 'madre'. Lucy ha logrado, a con tres añitos, conjurar hechizos con simplemente desear algo. Poppy y la mayoría del personal de San Mundo dice que gran parte de eso es magia descontrolada, pero ellos no saben todas las cosas que ella puede hacer. Ella absorbió todo el poder de Harry mientras estaba en la matriz. También es posible que haya obtenido los poderes de Voldemort cuando Harry mató al bastardo cara de serpiente. Harry recuperó sus poderes durante el alumbramiento y después descubrió que había ganado nuevos y geniales poderes. De alguna manera Lucienne logró mantener parte de la magia madura de Harry. Por ejemplo, Lucienne puede Aparecer… a los tres años. A voluntad.

Sé que eso suena imposible, pero ella lo puede hacer. Ahora hay hechizos anti-aparición extensos alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy para evitar que Lucienne abandone el lugar inesperadamente. El único que puede controlarla es Harry. Su primera desaparición fue hace unos seis meses. Ella decidió que necesitaba visitar a la Nana Molly en La Madriguera de los Weasley. Todavía no sabemos como lo hizo, pero afortunadamente Molly se comunicó con nosotros vía chimenea, diciéndonos que tenía una visita inesperada.

Les tomó casi una semana a Albus, Harry y Severus confeccionar el collar de oro que mi nieta luce cada vez que sale de la Mansión. Es una encantadora pieza de joyería que crece con su cuerpo. Su función principal es suprimir sus poderes mágicos hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para controlarse.

& & &

Mi desnudo yerno salió del baño y empezó a buscar ropa en el armario.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso?"

Su despelucada cabeza oscura se giró en mi dirección. "¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes que caminar desnudo?"

"Es mi habitación. ¿Podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Sabes lo que Draco y yo hacemos aquí. Pienso que para estos momentos deberías estar acostumbrado."

"Potter, nunca me acostumbraré a que tú te cojas a mi hijo."

"Padre."

Harry se rió de mí, "Todavía estás molesto conmigo porque maté a tu jefe hace cuatro años. ¿Ya no es tiempo de que lo superes?"

Sí, hace cuatro años _El Código de Honor de los Malfoy_ exigía que yo protegiera de las garras del malvado Lord Oscuro a mi yerno embarazado y casi squib. A la final, lo que Harry necesitaba era un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y banana y mi arma. Ah… aquellos eran los días. Levantado toda la noche, lesionándome y torturándome… días pasados en reflexión silenciosa debido al dolor provocado por las maldiciones predilectas de Voldemort… la vida fácil.

"Suficiente de esto. Tu madre me mandó a recordarles que a las diez tienen cita con Poppy."

Draco se levantó de la cama de una manera un poco torpe y empezó a vestirse. "Oh, se me había olvidado. Gracias, papá. Nosotros queríamos llegar un poco antes para que Poppy pudiera chequear a Harry también."

_Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto._ "¿Por qué quieres que Poppy chequee a Harry?"

"Oh… uh… nosotros pensamos que Harry podría estar embarazado otra vez. Ha estado teniendo malestares matutinos."

_Genial. Ya que tiran como conejos, van a procrearse como conejos. Seré comparado con esos Weasley. _

Ahí fue cuando me permití el lujo de desmayarme por segunda vez en mi vida.

& & &

Draco no se tomó la molestia de conjurar un _'enervate'_ hasta que él y Harry estaban listos para irse. Mi hijo me dio una copa de té y dijo, "Molly debería llegar en unos minutos. Lucy está jugando en su habitación. Acaba de terminar de bañarse y necesita que la vistan. Padre, tienes que esperar a que Molly llegue. Hoy es el día libre de los elfos. No hay nadie más que la cuide."

Ah, sí. Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros… algo más que agradecer a Harry y su amiga hija de muggles. Desde que Harry entró a mi vida, sus amigos lo han seguido. He tenido que hacerme amigo de los Weasley. Eso no es tan malo. De hecho, si alguna vez deseo ser el próximo Lord Oscuro, quiero que Molly Weasley esté en mi equipo. Ella es un terror cuando se enfurece, una tirana. Su temperamento haría que el Lord Oscuro temblara.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, los chicos estuvieron listos para ir a Hogwarts vía floo, para el chequeo de los seis meses de embarazo de Draco y… Merlín… el test de embarazo de Harry. Tres niños de Potter bajo un mismo techo. Y en mi mente no había duda alguna de que Harry estaba embarazado de nuevo. Él había nacido para procrear. Merlín no sería tan amable conmigo, un simple mortal.

& & &

Lucy es todo lo que mi corazón desea. No lo admitiré ante nadie, pero lo es. La miré jugar desde la puerta de su habitación. Ha estado levitando sus juguetes de nuevo. Había una extraña mezcla de cosas bailando en círculos encima de su cabeza mientras ella se reía y gritaba, persiguiéndolos por toda la habitación.

"¡Dada!" gritó y corrió hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos. 

La alcé y la abracé fuertemente. "Buenos días, mi amor, es hora de vestirte. Nana Molly llegará pronto para quedarse contigo mientras yo voy al banco."

Desde la desaparición definitivamente del Lord Oscuro, he estado trabajando en el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts y en la Junta Directiva del Banco Gringotts. Esta mañana era nuestra reunión anual de reservas en el banco y mi asistencia era obligatoria.

"Vamos a buscarte algún vestido bonito, mi corazón."

Podré ser un ex-Mortífago. Podré haber sido cruel, un bastardo sin corazón en mi previa vida. Probablemente nunca he cambiado un pañal en mi vida, pero hay algo que sí sé. Sé como vestir… y sé cómo vestir a mi nieta. Rápidamente, su cabello estaba peinado y ella estaba resplandeciente en seda rosa. Estaba encantadora, aunque me lo diga a mí mismo.

Tomé su mano y la guié a mi studio. "Ven, Lucy, vamos abajo a esperar por Nana Molly."

_Está bien, quizá no era un experto en vestir a mi nieta, pero alguien debió recordarme ese maldito collar que supuestamente debía usar._

& & &

Ya iba tarde para la maldita reunión en el banco. Esa horrible mujer me llamó por la chimenea hace diez minutos para decirme que su yerna había entrado en labor en su casa y que ella- Molly- tenía que escoltar a dicha yerna a San Mungo para el alumbramiento. _¡Como se atreve a entrar en labor en mi hora de necesidad!_

Era bueno que ya Lucy estuviera vestida. Desde que la Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros le había dado el día libre a mi personal élfico, estaba obligado a traer a mi nieta a la reunión. Después de varios minutos histéricos de búsqueda de su kneazle azul de peluche, que ella llama 'Gookie', de todos los nombres que existen, realizamos una carrera en el Callejón Diagon con toda la elegancia y calma que pude conseguir. En el caso en que estés interesado, encontré al kneazle de peluche en el candelabro del comedor.

Me detuve delante de las enormes puertas de la sala de conferencia y coloqué la _Mirada Asesina Malfoy_ en mi elegante rostro, retando a que alguien mencionara algo sobre la adorable niña de tres años que estaba en mis brazos. La única indicación de reacción fue el ligero alzamiento de ceja de uno de los duendes. Otras cejas se subieron cuando saqué una tonta copa de jugo de calabaza de mi túnica y se la pasé a Lucy. Ella agarró mi túnica y sacó el pequeño contenedor de Cheerios que había traído en caso de emergencia. Y _esto_ era una emergencia.

_Podré ser un bastardo sin corazón, pero soy un bastardo sin corazón bien preparado._

Lucy se sentó felizmente en el suelo al lado de mi silla y jugó con su juguete. De vez en cuando veía la cabeza azul del peluche levitando cada vez más alto, y yo empujaba hacia abajo esa cabeza, reprimiendo con mi magia la magia de Lucy. Era una rutina que se había establecido en la Mansión meses atrás. Desafortunadamente, se me olvidó que no estábamos en la Mansión.

Me di cuenta que no estábamos en la Mansión cuando escuché el típico 'crack' de Aparición, y ninguno de los adultos había abandonado la sala. _Oh, por supuesto, ninguno de los adultos pudo haber dejado la sala. Gringotts tiene más hechizos anti-aparición que Hogwarts. Los magos no pueden entrar y salir del banco. ¡Piensen en los desastres que podrían ocurrir!_

Obviamente esto no significaba nada para mi querida Lucy. _Ya que es la hija de Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso en el mundo, puede aparecerse en donde le de la gana, sin tomar en cuenta los hechizos. _Cuando me di la vuelta para recoger a mi nieta, mi corazón cayó al suelo. Casi acepté vomitar. Los Malfoy nunca vomitan… o sudan… uh… transpiran. La tonta copa estaba ahí. Los Cheerios estaban ahí, aunque estaban aplastados en el encantador piso de mármol negro. El kneazle azul de peluche estaba ahí. Lucienne, sin embargo, no estaba ahí. Lucy estaba desaparecida.

_Coño de la madre. Soy un hombre muerto._

& & &

"Bueno, Harry, he escuchado que las felicitaciones están a la orden."

Harry y Draco se acercaron a su antiguo Director y lo abrazaron cariñosamente.

"Sí, Albus. Poppy nos dijo que Draco y el bebé están saludables."

"Estaba pensando en _tus_ buenas noticias, Harry."

Harry miró su estómago plano. "Bueno, si señor. Parece ser que habrá otra adición a la dinastía Potter-Malfoy aproximadamente seis meses después de que nazca el bebé de Draco."

Draco sonrió mientras se acercaba a Harry y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre de cabellera oscura. "Harry dice que le vamos a dar a los Weasley una competencia por su dinero. Poppy dice que Harry está esperando gemelos- dos niñas más. Tendremos que tener por lo menos uno más para que mi hijo tenga por lo menos un hermano con quien jugar."

"Eso es maravilloso, muchachos. De hecho Molly Weasley me llamó por chimenea para informarme que Fleur ha entrado en labor y que ella y Bill la están llevando a San Mungo para el alumbramiento. Habrá otro pequeño Weasley antes de que el día termine."

La mirada de Harry se encontró rápidamente con la de Draco. Si Molly estaba en San Mungo, no podía estar en la Mansión cuidando a Lucy. Así que… ¿QUIÉN estaba con Lucy? La única persona que quedaba en la casa era… Lucius. Harry no pudo suprimir la risa que salió de sus labios apretados. Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero finalmente entendió. Los jóvenes magos se abrazaron calurosamente y le sonrieron al anciano. Harry secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo, "Sí, professor, realmente son noticias maravillosas." Draco simplemente intentó calmar su errática respiración. Simplemente podía imaginarse a su padre –solo- con su preciosa hija. _Merlín, eso no tenía precio._

El viejo Director les sonrió a los jóvenes hombres. Era bueno verlos tan felices después de todo lo que habían sufrido juntos. Era un milagro que se hubieran encontrado. Poco sabía él que ellos estaban sonriendo ante el pensamiento de un Lucius prisionero en el agarre mortal de su hija.

"Así que, ¿a dónde van ahora?"

"Harry y yo nos vamos a encontrar con mi Madre para almorzar en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Podríamos usar su chimenea? Poppy no quiere que aparezcamos a grandes distancias."

"Por supuesto, Draco. Usen mi oficina. La contraseña es Ratón de Hielo."

& & &

_El Callejón Diagon está lleno de gente. Simplemente mi maldita suerte. ¿A dónde querría ir una niña de tres años? Querido Merlin, por favor permite que esté en el Callejón Diagon. No la dejes ir más allá. Conociendo a Lucy, probablemente está en otro continente. Como Australia. _

El primer signo que captó mi mirada fue la Heladería de Florian Fortescue. _¿Habrá ido a ese lugar?_ El sonido de la campana indicó mi entrada. Intenté mantener la calma y mi normalmente elegante compostura.

"Señor Malfoy, qué bueno verlo de nuevo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

No quería asustar al hombre por lo que controlé mis emociones. Está bien, _mentí._ "Buen día Fortescue, estoy aquí para reunirme con mi hijo y mi nieta para comernos un helado. ¿Ha visto a alguno de ellos?" Intenté poner mi mejor y más brillante sonrisa. Él no lucía para nada afectado.

"No he visto a Draco o a Lucy, señor Malfoy. ¿Le gustaría tomar asiento y esperarlos?"

"No, no… creo que debo esperarlos afuera, con ese glorioso sol. Estaremos de vuelta tan pronto como la encuentre… uh… los encuentre." _Maldición, esto estuvo cerca._

Caminé por la calle revisando todas las tiendas. Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch y Flourish y Blott no trajeron ningún resultado. Ella no estaba en la Botica ni en el Emporio de la Lechuza y ella…

_Oh, no… seguramente no… ella no podía estar en… el Callejón Knockturn._

Corrí por la calle y giré hacia el Callejón Knockturn justamente cuando mi cuerpo chocó con algo alto y vestido de negro. _Severus. Mierda._

"Lucius, qué sorpresa tan inesperada. ¿Cómo van las cosas con la pequeña familia?"

_Maldición, Severus. Tu estuviste ahí cuando todo este horror empezó. Debiste haberme dejado matarlo cuando todavía tenía oportunidad._

"Muy bien, Severus. Uh… ¿cómo estás tú?" Intenté mirar a mis alrededores, para ver si encontraba a Lucy por ahí.

Él simplemente se quedó de pie mirándome. Era realmente atemorizante. "Lucius, ¿estás buscando algo? Luces como si hubieras sido perseguido por un Dementor."

_Cerca, pero no exactamente, Severus. Simplemente Lucy- mi Dementor personal._

"Lucius, ¿qué te trae al Callejón Diagon en este hermoso día?"

_Joder. No se está alejando._ "Oh, tu sabes, la reunión anual de la Junta Ejecutiva del banco." Luché bastante para aparecer calmado y desinteresado. Mis ojos continuaban observando el callejón, buscando por cualquier signo de problema- problema que solo Lucy podía instigar.

"Lucius, luces distraido. ¿Hay algo fuera de su lugar?"

_Okay, ahora tengo que tomar una decisión. Puedo mentirle a Severus o puedo pedirle su ayuda. Tendré que tragarme completamente mi orgullo y rogar que todavía hay un grano de humanidad en él. Bueno… _"Severus, necesito tu ayuda."

Esa oración fue suficiente para eliminar la tonta mueca de su rostro. Bueno.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Lucius?"

_Oh, Merlín, esto es muy duro. _"Creo que he perdido algo. Algo bastante importante."

"¿Qué perdiste, Lucius?"

_¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo poner mi vida en las manos de este hombre?. Mierda. Mi destino descansa en las manos de Severus Snape._ "He perdido a Lucienne."

"Discúlpame, pero eso sonó como si hubieras dicho que habías perdido a Lucienne."

"Um… sí."

"¡PERDISTE A LA BEBÉ! ¡HARRY TE VA A MATAR DE UNA MANERA MUY JODIDA, PERO SOLO DESPUÉS DE QUE NARCISSA Y DRACO TE DESMIEMBREN!"

"¡¿Y NO PIENSAS QUE YO NO LO SÉ!

De repente me di cuenta del enorme grupo de extraños que me estaban mirando mientras mi vida viajaba delante de mis ojos. _Merlín, déjame morir ahora._

A Severus le agradaba mucho Lucy. De hecho, era su ahijada. _Se supone que me debería ayudar. ¿Por qué no me está ayudando?_

Severus se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. "¿En dónde perdiste a la bebé?"

Apreté mis dientes e intenté explicarme, "No perdí a la bebé. Ella me perdió o de hecho desapareció _de_ Gringotts cuando no la estaba viendo."

"¿Y su collar?"

"¿Collar?"

"Su… collar. El collar represor de magia que Harry, Albus y yo pasamos una semana perfeccionando para que este tipo de cosas no sucediera."

"Oh, _ese_ collar. Creo que me olvidé de ponérselo."

"¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡PODRÍA ESTAR EN CUALQUIER LADO!"

"TENGO UNA GENIAL IDEA SEVERUS. ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE GRITARME Y ME AYUDAS A BUSCARLA? ¡¿ES PEDIR DEMASIADO!"

Severus levantó la vista y observó el Callejón Knockturn. "No la vi cuando me regresaba del callejón, pero voy a regresar y buscarla en todas las tiendas. Regresa al Callejón Diagon y revisa de nuevo las tiendas. Si no podemos encontrarla, tendremos que decírselo a Harry."

_Merlín, no. Bueno, al menos no estaré alrededor para recoger las piezas. Estaré muerto. Harry se encargará de eso._

"Severus, nos encontraremos en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn en diez minutos. Iré a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, Ollivander y Gambol & Japes. Si ella no está ahí, no sé qué voy a hacer. El suicidio me está empezando a parecer realmente interesante."

Mi amigo de toda la vida corrió hacia el oscuro y peligroso callejón mientras yo me daba la vuelta para regresar al Callejón Diagon para revisar las tiendas que no había visto antes. Diez minutos después, estaba corriendo por la calle para encontrarme con Severus. Una voz clara pero brusca detrás de mí me detuvo.

"¿Lucius?"

_Querido Merlín, es Narcissa._

Unida a esa voz, había otra preocupada.

"¿Padre?"

_Oh, rayos… Draco está con ella. Eso solo significa… tres… dos… uno…_

"Señor Malfoy, ¿en dónde está Lucy?"

_Coñazón. Coño. Coño. Coño. Estoy muerto._

Realmente intenté lucir elegante y calmado. Casi consideré mentirle a mi pequeña familia, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que mi vida estaba terminada, así que porqué molestarse. Lo único que logré fue…

"¿Lucy?"

En ese inoportuno momento, Severus llegó a mi lado y se detuvo de repente. "No la encontré, Lucius." _Ese_ fue el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta que teníamos compañía.

Mi excesivamente poderoso yerno me dio la vuelta para encarar su excesiva furia. Las ventanas se quebraron en el Callejón Diagon. Las banderitas y señalizaciones se movieron precariamente con un viento que no había estado presente antes. Truenos y rayos iluminaron el cielo. Las lechuzas del Emporio empezaron a gritar ante la magia pura que penetró el espeso aire de la normalmente tranquila calle.

Mi heredero colocó su delicada mano en el tenso hombro de su esposo. "Harry, cálmate. Estás asustando a Padre. Estoy seguro de que tiene una excelente explicación de ¡POR QUÉ LUCY NO ESTÁ CON ÉL!" Unos ojos plateados, llevados por el demonio y por las hormonas me observaron.

_Está bien… mi adorado heredero está posponiendo la tortura para que él mismo la lleve a cabo._

Severus se escondió detrás de mí, con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo lo protegiera. Yo estaba resignado a mi destino, bajé la mirada y dije, "Lucy…"

"¡Ei, señor Malfoy!"

_¿Un perdón oficial? ¿Alguien pospuso lo inevitable?_

"¡Dada! ¡Deame bajar, Gorge!"

Mi nieta perfecta, cubierta en plumas amarillas y lo que lucía galletas de Canario, se soltó de los brazos de Fred… o George… Weasley y corrió a mis brazos estirados. Miré los rostros de mis dos salvadores pelirrojos.

_Merlín, ahora tengo una deuda de vida con los Weasley._

'Gorge' habló, "Lucy decidió que ya se había divertido lo suficiente en nuestra tienda y quería a su Dada. Por lo que pensamos que podríamos acortar nuestra _pequeña visita._ Estoy seguro de que ella está lista para el helado en Fortescue que le prometió."

_Merlín bendice a estos muchachos. Merlín bendice al señor Fortescue._

& & &

Ahora invierto orgullosamente en los Sortilegios Weasleys. Mi inversión les permitirá expandir su negocio a Hogsmeade y a las garras de la juventud de Hogwarts.

Si mi familia se llegó a enterar de lo que realmente pasó ese día, fueron lo suficientemente afables para no restregármelo en la cara. Apenas me permitieron vivir.

Ahora tenemos una niñera a tiempo completo que persigue a Lucienne. Todavía ayudo en la casa cuando estoy disponible. De hecho, los debo abandonar porque ella está, otra vez, levitando a su hermanito de la cuna. Solo puedo esperar que el pequeño Jean Luc es tan poderoso como su hermana y se lo devuelva con creces.

"_FIN"_

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


End file.
